


Falling Star

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexuality, Consensual Underage Sex, Developing Relationship, F/M, Morning Kisses, Older Woman/Younger Man, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Romance, Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Peter Parker/Pepper Potts
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Falling Star

Slowly waking up, Peter blinked as he remembered where he was. The lakeside cabin, in the bedroom with Mrs. Potts cuddled up against him. Stifling a gasp as the memories of last night came flooding back to him. He tried to negotiate his moving out of her hold without waking the seemingly sleeping woman. Slowly Pepper opened her eyes as she moved her arms from around Peter. She whispered softly. “Hey.” He nodded and flashed a shy smile, awkwardly lingering in place. Pepper laughed gently as she leaned over to peck his lips. “Good morning, Peter.” A slight frown as she then moved to sit up, leaning against him as she continued. “Are you feeling okay?” He quickly nodded but she shook her head. “I think you got over excited last night and it took a lot out of you.”

He smiled and squeaked a reply. “I kinda remember.” Pepper smiled as she kissed him again. “You came on such short notice, I wasn’t at my best. It’s so quiet when Morgan isn’t around. I don’t think Maria would be happy if I called and woke everyone up just to chat with her. But you really made my night Peter.”

He nodded, gently running his hands along her thighs, she smirked and climbed onto his lap as she wagged her tongue slowly as she winked. “Your brought flowers too, they’re still in the front room.” As she eased onto his slowly firming cock, she softly gasped out. Adjusting herself as she then tilted her head, delivering a longer, deeper kiss “You’re not Tony and I don’t want you to be.” He nodded, gazing up to her as she slowly bounced on his cock.

Pepper smiled as she gently took his hands, guiding them to further grasp her hips as she quickened her pace. “I want you, all you, just you. Oh Peter.” Squeezing her hips, he smiled and kissed along her chest slowly, rolling his tongue against her bouncing chest. “I’m yours, Pepper. Anytime.”


End file.
